Perfect
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Audrey is perfect. Pageant au


They must've told Ben the wrong name. As Audrey watches some random purple-haired goth girl stride to the front of the stage, she's sure that the judges told Ben to say the wrong name.

The Fairies Fair pageant is an exclusive pageant that many girls vie to win. Many girls, including, Audrey herself. Audrey has spent her whole life training for the moment the Fairies Fair's King places the winning crown on the pageant winner and declares her the Queen Of Fairies Fair. When Audrey's boyfriend, Ben had told her a couple of months ago that he was chosen to be this year's Fairies Fair King, Audrey had thought it fate.

For years ago, her dad was chosen as the Fairies Fair King and her mom had won the crown. And now it was finally Audrey's time, except it wasn't. Because Ben didn't call out her name, he called out that purple-haired goth girl's name! A girl whose blue-haired friend had thought because of her mother being a past winner that she would be considered a Princess of Fairies Fair. A title that Audrey held herself but unlike Audrey's mother that blue-haired girl's mom had cheated and ended up stripped of her crown. Making that girl ineligible for the title of a Princess of Fairies Fair.

Something that Audrey pointed out to the blue-haired girl with every chance she got. Eventually, the blue-haired girl quit but this purple-haired goth girl had taken her place. And she had just won! Ugh! This has to be a mistake. It just has to be!

Audrey watches as her boyfriend, Ben places Audrey's winning crown on the purple-haired goth girl's head. The purple-haired goth girl who just earlier ruined her whole walk by tripping over her own heels. Something which is usually an automatic score deduction but somehow, someway ended up with her getting sympathy? Sympathy!

Audrey's walk, however, was perfect. Audrey's answers to all of the judge's questions were perfect. Audrey's outfits were all bright and shiny as an Auradon morning. And yet, they called that purple-haired goth girl's name!

Audrey could feel a frown forming on her face but she knew if she outwardly showed her disappointment everyone would call her a sore loser. But she shouldn't have lost! Like at all, because she was perfect! Perfect as a party planned at her Grammy's house that resembled more of a castle than an actual house. Perfect as the outfit that she wore that was designed by a Fairy Godmother. And well perfect as Audrey. Because Audrey was perfect. And everyone knows perfection should always win.

Well, everyone but her boyfriend, Ben, and his parents who were the judges along with their butler whose name Audrey never bothered to learn. Ben starts singing into the microphone and the purple-haired goth girl starts clumsily walking around the stage. Ben taking pity on the purple-haired goth girl offers her his arm and they walk around the stage together.

Together! Something that Ben and Audrey should've done because well, Audrey should've won! Audrey looks into the crowd and finds herself clenching her fists because everyone was just eating this up. They love this! And Audrey, she's never hated anything more!

That should be her and Ben parading around the stage, not Ben and some random purple-haired goth girl. A purple-haired goth girl who now that Audrey really looked at her was starting to look familiar...

Audrey thinks back to a pageant way before her time. Grammy had told her this story as a bedtime story every night before bed. Audrey's mother's pageant win wasn't easy. Her mother dealt with a terrible evil who entered the pageant at the last minute. This evil had completely sabotaged the whole pageant and made a mockery of the gloriousness that is pageantry.

And this evil had almost destroyed Audrey's mom, until, Audrey's dashing father saved the day. There was also a cost to this situation and that cost had caused a rift between Audrey's Grammy and mom that no matter how much Audrey tried she couldn't repair.

Audrey gasps in realization. The girl's face and the image of the contestant that destroyed her family are placed side by side in Audrey's mind and they look exactly alike. There's no way that it's the same person, so that would mean the girl wearing that crown was...the daughter or another close blood relative of that contestant.

Audrey marches to the front of the stage, she grabs the microphone from Ben's hand. Before she speaks, she makes sure to pull Ben's arm away from the purple-haired goth girl's. The crowd is displeased, so Audrey taps two fingers on the microphone to silence them.

It works. Audrey, however, doesn't speak into the microphone just yet. Instead, she covers it, leans over and whispers something to the purple-haired goth girl.

"I know your little plan and it's all about to be hashtag exposed," Audrey hisses.

The purple-haired goth girl gives Audrey a confused look and just when she's about to say something Audrey starts speaking into the microphone.

"This girl is a fraud!" Audrey announces, pointing an accusatory finger at the purple-haired goth girl. The crowd reacts with shocked gasps.

The purple-haired goth girl's expression becomes mixed with anger as she takes in Audrey's words. Audrey raises a brow, daring the purple-haired goth girl to deny Audrey's accusation.

Audrey turns her head in the direction of the crowd. "As you all know, I'm Audrey, a third-generation princess of fairies fair. And as someone who lives and breathes this life I want to inform you all that the judges have..."

Audrey pauses for dramatic effect. "They have chosen an associator of a saboteur!"

The crowd gasps again.

"Audrey," Ben says in a warning tone. "Mal won this pageant fair and square!"

Audrey feels a pang in her heart and lets the frown she's been resisting to let form show. Ben was lying because Audrey knows that there's no way that this purple-haired goth girl actually defeated her.

Audrey turns her gaze toward the purple-haired goth girl, so the purple goth girl's name was Mal?

"Admit it, Mal," Audrey says the girl's name in a tone full of disgust and anger. "this pageant is all a joke to you! You didn't even try, there's no way you actually earned your win."

Before Mal could respond to Audrey, Ben grabs the mic from Audrey's hand and leads her off the stage. He presses a button on the mic, pulls his hand away from Audrey and then looks at her with an expression full of...anger. Audrey looks at Ben hurt. Ben didn't get angry, ever. And he especially didn't get angry at her.

"Audrey, what are you doing?" Ben questions but he doesn't even let Audrey answer. "You know how the pageant works and you know that the judges choose very carefully who wins!"

"Judges." Audrey scoffs, resisting the urge to roll her eyes."You mean your parents and your butler."

Audrey presses her lips together. She didn't mean to lash out at Ben but she knew that there was a huge mistake in this situation. For there is no way that a purple-haired goth girl named Mal had won over her. No way.

"Lumiere is not a butler. He's the head of my family's household and my closest confidant." Ben says, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Audrey, you and I both know that Lumiere and my family always judge without bias."

Ben was referencing his parent's love story. Back in the day, Ben's dad had a condition that made him hairy all over, earning him the nickname Beast which was mean and cruel. No one had wanted to interact with him. And then one day, a man stumbled into his garden and stole a rose. After having a fit, he somehow convinced the guy to send over his daughter to help him replant the garden. Anyway, while gardening Ben's parents fell in love and by the time it came for them to go to Auradon college, a cure for Ben's dad's condition was found.

Leaving, Ben's dad well...hot by Auradon standards. Although Ben's mom always says Ben's dad was hot either way. Anyway, so now Ben's family always preaches about inner beauty but Audrey didn't get it. If she was as beautiful as she looked on the outside then surely her inside self was like triple times the beautiful.

"Benny Boo," Audrey says, reaching out for her boyfriend's hand. "If that was the case then don't you think I would've won?"

Ben pulls his hand away before Audrey could grab a hold of it. "Audrey, you won second place. You would've known that if you didn't try to ruin Mal's moment."

Mal's moment? It wasn't supposed to be Mal's moment. It was supposed to be Audrey's. She was the one who had trained her whole life for this. She was the one who lived and breathed pageant life. She was the one who was Ben's girlfriend.

"Second place?" Audrey says the foreign word with disgust. Audrey was a winner. Winners don't get second place! They win!

"Audrey Rose doesn't get second place!" She shouts at Ben who looks at her with disappointed eyes. Eyes that told Audrey that she needed to calm down but Audrey was ready to throw a fit.

"You're right," Ben replies, dampening Audrey's urge to throw a fit.

A smile comes upon Audrey's face and relief floods through her body. "Of course, I'm right, Benny Boo. I'm perfect."

"You're also disqualified," Ben answers, his voice full of disappointment. Disappointment aimed at Audrey. Disappointment that reminded Audrey of something she wished it didn't. Prayed it didn't.

Now, all Audrey can think about is how angry her Grammy is going to be with her. How disappointed. Audrey couldn't handle her Grammy's disappointment. It made her feel like losing a crown that she waited her whole life for. It made her feel exactly how she felt now but somehow three times worse.

"I'm what?" Audrey says, her voice as empty as the glass case she was supposed to put her crown in. She blinks at Ben as her expression turns into shock before she suddenly bursts into fits of laughter. "God, for a second I thought you said I was disqualified."

"I did," Ben says, confirming his earlier statement. He looks behind him, to the stage, his eyes focusing on something Audrey couldn't see.

Audrey moves forward and peers over Ben's shoulder to check out what he's focusing on and ends up locking eyes with the purple-haired goth girl named Mal.

Ben turns away from looking at Mal and now Audrey and he are trapped in a staring contest where neither of them will win. Ben's expression is unreadable as Audrey backs away from him with a blink of his eyes.

"Do you like her?"

The question comes out perfectly calm. Too calm. It makes Ben look to the ground with an expression that almost looks like guilt.

"She's trying to fix her mom's mistake and…"Ben struggles to speak his next words. " I understand her."

"You understand her?" Audrey repeats."How? How could you understand her? Her mother is a monster who ruined my family's lives! And now you're letting her take the one thing in this world that means everything to me?"

Audrey isn't just talking about the pageant. And she hopes Ben knows what else she's referring to. But he doesn't show any sign of awareness of the deeper meaning in Audrey's words.

"Everyone deserves a chance," Ben states, his tone inspiring. Anyone who wasn't Audrey would find themselves agreeing. But Audrey found herself infuriated by Ben's words.

"No, Ben everyone doesn't. Especially someone whose mom ruined my family's life!"

"Her mother was cruel! Her mother was vicious! Her mother was evil!" Audrey continues, trying hard to hide the hurt that she felt. Yet, somehow, someway, it seeped through.

"Audrey, just let her have this moment. Let her have this chance." Ben says, not even noticing the hurt in Audrey's voice.

Audrey feels raw with emotions but she refuses to let it show. She thinks of her Grammy's words about appearances. Thinks of how she must always act and be perfect. So without a word, Audrey stomps away from the tent where the pageant is being held. Leaving the boy she loves that might like another behind.

He didn't follow after her which was fine. Okay, it wasn't fine at all. It's upsetting! It's hurtful! It's cruel! And as Audrey walks farther and farther from the pageant tent she finds tears sprouting in the corner of her eyes.

In all of Audrey's years coming to the Fairy's Fair, she has never ventured too far from the pageant tent. Till today, of course. And well...Audrey has no clue of where she is right now.

The smell of old popcorn, sugary syrup, and something she hopes was caramel hits her nose. Seconds later, Audrey walks by a popcorn booth run by a blonde boy who was wearing a wide smile. He starts advertising his popcorn, trying to lure Audrey in. Audrey looks forward, ignoring the boy and walks just a little faster.

Audrey ends up walking past more stalls and more smiles from people who want her to buy something from them. Until she comes across a ride. A rollercoaster ride.

A faint memory plays on in Audrey's head. She's young and she's holding both of her parent's hands. She remembers lifting her legs up and swinging. She remembers her dad picking her up and them passing by the roller coaster. She had begged to ride on it but she was too small, too young. Her dad had promised her that when she was old enough that they would ride it together. But Audrey and her dad hadn't come to Fairies Fair together since and that promise was forgotten by both.

Instead, that following year Grammy had begun Audrey's training to eventually become Queen of Fairies Fair. Audrey decides to make a rash decision. Audrey decides to keep a promise to a younger version of her who didn't even know what the word perfect had meant.

Audrey gets on the long line to wait for the rollercoaster. As she waits, Audrey finds herself itching for some type of social interaction. She pulls out her phone from a pocket that she had insisted was sewn into the side of her dress.

Audrey's phone is full of notifications...from her Grammy and her Grammy only. She gives her phone a worried look, debating within herself if she should read at least one message. While this inner debate is going on, Audrey's fingers do the thinking for her. It clears out all the notifications, leaving Audrey to breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

A reminder pops up on Audrey's screen. _Royal date with Benny Boo! _Audrey had remembered writing that just the night before. Her heart was pulsing with joy and everything felt perfect. Everything always felt perfect with Ben, so what had gone wrong?

Audrey knew Ben was distant lately but she had assumed his preparation for the King's fair was getting to him. She didn't know that he… Audrey wouldn't let her mind go there.

She deleted the reminder and waits for the line to move forward. It does and soon enough Audrey is there. She walks past the attendant but they grab her arm.

"Excuse me, you need a light blue bracelet in order to get on that ride." The attendant says in a forced polite voice. Audrey looks back to see the attendant is a girl around her age with teal hair. The girl's hair kind of reminded Audrey of the vibrant sea on a summer afternoon.

Audrey looks at the attendant with a confused expression. "Light blue bracelet?"

The attendant points behind Audrey to a customer who was waiting behind her. Audrey turns backward. The attendant asks the person who's now in front of Audrey to lift their hand up and they do, showing off a light blue plastic bracelet on their wrist.

"I don't understand where do I get that from?" Audrey asks.

"You get that bracelet as soon as you enter the fair." The attendant's eyes drop to Audrey's outfit. "But something tells me you didn't walk in through the front entrance."

Audrey looks down at her outfit, having forgotten what she was even wearing. She's rocking a light pink gown that's modeled after the one her Grammy wore when she won Queen Of Fairies Fair years ago. Audrey didn't want to wear a skirt, she had actually suggested that she wear a pant-suit version of her own mother's dress and Grammy had denied Audrey's request.

Audrey had let it go because Audrey couldn't say no to her Grammy. And even if she could, well, no, she just couldn't!

Audrey looks at the attendant feeling very imperfect. "I usually always leave right after, so I never…"

Audrey couldn't finish that sentence. Mostly, because of how sad it sounded. How could she tell someone she just met that she never got to enjoy herself because her whole life was pageantry. And yes, Audrey had fun. Winning was fun but… she had never ever celebrated it.

Her date with Ben would've been the first time that Audrey had savored her success. It was going to be perfect. Audrey had the perfect outfit chosen, one that chanted perfect girlfriend. Audrey had the perfect destination, chosen for her and Ben, one that had a perfect view of the lake Ben liked swimming in. Audrey had the perfect menu, one that would leave Ben perfectly speechless.

All would've been perfect if he hadn't called that purple-haired goth girl's name.

"Miss," The attendant's call takes Audrey away from her fiery thoughts. "I can't let you ride this rollercoaster without it."

"Come on, it's obvious I was a contestant at the Fairies Fair pageant." Audrey gestures to her outfit. "Can't you just let me ride it?"

"Listen, if you want to ride this roller coaster you're going to have to go back to where they hold the pageant and get your bracelet."

"No!" Audrey protests." I can't go back there."

"Look, I do not have the time for this," The attendant's tone is impatient." and neither does anyone behind you. So can you just step to the side and let me do this job that barely pays me anything?"

"Hey, I had a really bad day today! " Audrey says in an elevated tone. "And all I want to do is ride this rollercoaster so I don't have to think about being dumped for a purple-haired goth-girl who's wearing a crown that should be mines!"

Audrey's voice cracks and the tears that sprouted from her eyes earlier are back. They're falling down Audrey's cheeks, creating a trail of imperfection. Well, that and Audrey's non-waterproof mascara that Grammy had insisted that Audrey wore.

"Whoa." The attendant looks around with frantic eyes unsure of how to handle Audrey's random emotional outburst. Audrey hears some people on the line complain, someone even shouts out that it's just a roller coaster.

"I'm sorry." Audrey's voice is frail, she starts to walk away.

"Wait!" The attendant shouts out, her expression is conflicted. "One ride."

Audrey lifts her hands up in joy and starts streaming out Thank you's directed at the attendant.

The attendant holds up her hands, silencing Audrey. "Don't mention it. Seriously, I'll lose my job."

Audrey whispers out another thank you and hops in a roller coaster car where the attendant buckles her up. When all the roller coaster seats are filled, the attendant pulls a lever and the roller coaster cars began to move.

By the time, the roller coaster comes to a stop, Audrey's heart is beating fast. Her mouth is in the widest smile, she's sure she's ever smiled.

And she can't help but exclaim. "Again!"

The attendant, who let Audrey have a free ride, didn't agree. "I think you're good." The attendant says in a stern voice as she unbuckles Audrey from her seat.

Audrey places her hands over her chest and pouts. "Please."

Audrey even lets her lips tremble to add to her current pitiful state. The attendant rolls her eyes at Audrey's ploy.

Audrey shows genuine emotion, an emotion that felt as imperfect as Audrey looked. "I don't want to go back there yet. I just want to forget for awhile."

The attendant gives Audrey a look of sympathy and sighs. " I can't let you ride again because my shift is ending, but I do know the perfect place for you to forget your problems."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I can take you there if you want." The attendant offers. "It's still at Fairies Fair by the way."

Audrey pauses, she couldn't just follow some girl that she just met. Well, not without knowing her name.

"What's your name?" Audrey asks.

"Uma." The attendant says with a smirk. "Yours?"

"Audrey," Audrey answers with a small smile.

Audrey ends up following Uma to a game tent full of a bunch of games that Audrey has never played. Uma nods to the guy who's sitting at the tent's entrance, he gives her a wink and hands her a stack of tickets. Audrey observes his outfit which looked similar to pirate attire and didn't fit the setting of the tent at all.

Uma and Audrey walk deeper into the tent until they reach a row of game machines that had numbers flashing at the top. There's a bunch of bullseyes with numbers written on them and a ball ramp that brings the ball back to you after you throw it. Uma explains the rules to Audrey and then demonstrates how to play. After Uma's done with her game, she ends up with a perfect score.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Audrey wonders impressed.

"We've got one of these machines in the back of my mom's shop, so whenever I'm on a break my friends and I play." She explains.

Audrey remarks on how cool that is and then she decides to play on another Skee Ball machine. She ends up getting a score of zero. A score of imperfection. She frowns, turning to Uma.

"I don't think this game is for me."

Uma shakes her head, disagreeing. "Trust me this game is perfect for you. It's all about eloquence and strategy."

"And what makes you think I'm eloquent?" Audrey inquires.

Uma shrugs, choosing not to explain her assessment.

"I'm not you know." Audrey continues in a low tone. "I couldn't even win the Fairies Fair pageant."

" So?" Uma counters. "Because you didn't win a pageant that means you're not something that you clearly are?"

"Who knows," Audrey replies in a dismissive tone, her mind refusing to take in the logic of Uma's question.

Audrey starts another game, Uma's advice repeats in her head. Eloquence. Poise. Perfection. These were the top things that Audrey's trained in. Strategy, however, wasn't. So Audrey still finds herself struggling until she takes all her failures and finds a resolution.

The ball goes in a bullseye marked ten and both Audrey and Uma cheer. Audrey plays another game and then another until every ball she threw found its way to a bullseye.

Uma challenges her to a friendly competition.

"I'm still getting the hang of it," Audrey argues, feeling a flicker of anger at the thought of having to lose to someone again.

"Alright, but you owe me a contest," Uma replies, starting up a new game for herself.

Audrey nods and plays again. Audrey doesn't know how much time passes but she finds herself turning to Uma and saying.

"I'm ready and don't go easy on me."

Uma throws a ball into the highest bullseye and turns to Audrey with a raised brow. "I know we just met and all but trust me I don't go easy on anyone."

In their first contest, Uma wins with a perfect score but in their third one both Uma and Audrey tie.

"Woo, I won!" Audrey cries in delight. " And so did you."

"Good job." Uma compliments.

Audrey finds herself shining like a sunrise. "Thank you."

"So did you forget about whatever was troubling you?" Uma questions.

Audrey thinks for a moment. Her focus on this game did keep thoughts about losing her life's dream away. She nods. "I did. Thanks, Uma."

Uma suddenly tells Audrey to wait there a minute and walks over to the guy sitting at the entrance. He hands Uma a leathered pouch covered with seashells and the bottom of the bag is decorated with tanned fringes. Uma digs inside the leather pouch and takes something out.

She walks back over to Audrey and hands what she got out of the bag to Audrey. It's a pair of facial wipes used to remove makeup. Uma tells Audrey she can use the side of one of the shinier game machines as a mirror.

Audrey thanks Uma and does so. Audrey looks at her reflection and flinches. If her Grammy saw her now, she would tell Audrey that their judges were right not to declare her the Queen Of Fairies Fair. Audrey looked imperfect. Audrey looked frightful. Audrey looked like the type of girl who wouldn't make any guy swoon.

Her mascara had crusted around her eyes and felt like glue stuck on her face. Her dress was dirty and wrinkled. Her expression was grim.

Audrey opens up the makeup wipes that Uma had given her and wipes all of her makeup off, leaving her face bare. She stares at her reflection. Stares. And stares.

Uma calls her name, breaking Audrey out of a daze.

"I didn't want to wear this dress," Audrey reveals, tugging on the skirt of the dress she's wearing. "But my Grammy made me...but she didn't make me did she? I didn't say no because when it comes to her it's like I can't speak."

"And my boyfriend, he didn't even really break up with me. His eyes told me everything his mouth wouldn't say. And I just knew." Audrey continues, closing her eyes.

"Audrey…you don't have to tell me these things, you don't even know me." Uma interrupts.

"Maybe that's why I want to tell you these things." Audrey insists. "Why I need to because no one in my actual life seems to understand."

" And how do you know that I will?" Uma asks in an oddly defensive tone.

"I don't. I don't know anything about you and I think that's why these things are so easy for me to say aloud." Audrey answers.

"I try so hard to be perfect. I thought I was perfect but I'm imperfect. And I lost the pageant that I've trained so hard for. And I don't even know if I lost because I deserved it or because my boyfriend loves someone else." Audrey continues.

"What's wrong with being imperfect?" Uma asks and then answers her own question. "When you first tried skee ball just now you were pretty bad but you stuck with it and now you've got a perfect score. And if your dedication to mastering skee ball tells me anything it's that you try, so who cares if you didn't win?"

"I do. I care because I know that I deserve this. I was better than every other contestant up there." Audrey stares at herself again but her mind strays elsewhere.

Audrey sees herself on stage, the judge had asked her a question but she was too focused on her Grammy's coaching from the crowd below to hear.

"I'm sorry," Audrey lowers her head a little, looking ashamed. "Can you repeat that?"

"Sure," The judge who just happened to be her boyfriend's mother said to her. " Audrey, what is beauty to you?"

"Beauty is what greets me every time I look in the mirror. It's what I see every time I walk around my house or my school, Auradon Prep. It's what I see when I look at my handsome boyfriend Ben." Audrey giggles, while waving at Ben who gives her a tentative wave back.

Ben's mother looks at Audrey with a blank expression on her face. "Thank you, Audrey."

Audrey curtsies and goes back to the spot she was assigned to stand-in. The judges call Mal forward and Ben's mother asks the same question that she asked Audrey to Mal.

"Where I grew up there weren't a lot of beautiful things everywhere. But my friend Evie, she sees the beauty in everything. And she's like the most beautiful person I've ever met on the inside and out. She made this dress for me and helped me with my makeup. I couldn't have done any of this without her. " Mal's voice is sincere, and her eyes scanned the crowd when finds who she's looking for, she reaches out with one hand.

Audrey remembers seeing the blue-haired girl walking towards the stage. She reaches her hand up and Mal grabs on, a silent conversation exchanged between them.

Everyone in the pageant tent was moved. Well, everyone but Audrey and her Grammy. Audrey had thought it a planned act but now, she wonders. Maybe Mal's words were true? Maybe Mal and that Blue-haired girl...Evie really had that connection that Mal spoke of.

Audrey remembered how over-excited the blue-haired girl had been when she was still a contestant. Audrey had remembered how much of a threat she saw the girl as. Audrey had remembered, teaming up with the other contestants to shoo Bl-Evie out of the pageant.

Audrey was wrong for that, it had felt wrong when she was doing so. But she needed to win because it was everything to her. Everything to her Grammy.

Now that Audrey's looked back she could see how Mal could win on that answer alone. Audrey leaves the memory, bringing her back to staring at her reflection.

"Maybe, I wasn't the only one who deserved it." Audrey looks away from her reflection and turns to Uma. "I should go back to the pageant.."

"I don't know if anyone's still there but I can walk you back if you want." Uma offers.

Audrey nods. "Thanks, I'd like that."

Audrey and Uma walk back to the pageant tent. Before Audrey walks in, Audrey and Uma exchange numbers and goodbyes. Audrey's now inside the pageant tent which isn't empty at all. Audrey's Grammy sits in one of the chairs, a crowd of familiar people around her.

Audrey makes herself known, greeting everyone like she hasn't now been missing for hours. As the crowd disperses and they turn to Audrey, she spots Mal standing next to Ben. Mal's hand hovers overs Ben's arm like she wants to comfort him but because of the present company around them, she can't.

A hurt expression crosses Audrey's face and Mal pulls her hand towards herself. She starts to leave but just before she's half-way across the tent Audrey watches as Ben, yet again, calls Mal's name.

AN: My friend, Timothy asked me to write an Audrey pageant au that's Audrey and Uma centric, so this was born. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
